The Path We Choose
by Go Outside
Summary: A seemingly easy job upcountry becomes complicated for Bill. And when the repercussions follow him back to London, he and Nancy find themselves in more trouble than expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, I am simply borrowing them for the time being and I'll put them back when I'm done.**

This is my first story I have posted, please go easy on me. I have numerous chapters written and will post them if anyone enjoys this first one. Thanks for reading.

**Chapter 1**

It was a blustery afternoon, storm clouds lingered threateningly in the distance as Bill Sikes made his way towards the small town of Shefferington, about 15 miles outside of London. Fagin had sent him out on this expedition to find a place worthy of their time, so to speak, and there was no shortage of empty summer homes for them to choose from. It was late fall, Bill pulled his jacket tightly around him to keep out the cold wind, hoping that he would make it to the next town before the rain began to fall. Currently he was walking down a seldom used dirt track that was surrounded by impossibly large trees on either side. He kept a careful eye out for trouble as he walked along. He knew this would be the perfect place to rob someone having done the very thing many times when he was younger.

The trees now borne the colourful effects of fall, the trees had exchanged their normally green leaves for bright reds, yellows, and oranges. Leaves littered the ground and crunched under the robber's feet as he trod along. Bill looked up as he felt the first drops of rain beginning to fall and cursed knowing he was still an hour or more away from his destination; or so he assumed from Fagin's directions. He had never been out to this town before, although it was only a few miles from places he 'knew' all to well.

Only minutes after the first few drops had fallen, the sky seemed to have opened up and it was raining so heavily that Bill could hardly see a few feet in front of him. He pulled his collar up around his neck and cursed the weather and Fagin for sending him out into it. Bill stepped up his pace, eager to get out of the downpour, ducked his head against the wind and hoped he was getting closer to his destination.

A snapping tree branch caught Bill's attention and he looked up in time to see a person rush out onto the road in front of him, a club raised to strike. Bill blocked the blow with his forearm and, ignoring the pain, rushed his attacker, knocking him to the ground. Bill punched the man in the gut as he wrestled for control of the club; a fist caught him in the cheekbone angering him. Bill punched the man in the face twice before the club fell from his grasp; Bill then stood and kicked the man harshly in the side.

"David!" the man on the ground called, rolling onto his side and curling up. "Help!"

Bill looked around, trying to find the other man that his attacker was calling for. He grabbed the club off the ground, holding it in a white knuckle grip and pulled a knife out of his coat pocket. "C'mon David! Shew yerself!" Bill shouted as he scanned the sides of the road, unable to find the second man. "Where's your friend? Eh?" he shouted at his attacker, kicking the man again. Bill bent down to pick up his hat which had fallen during the scuffle and as a result the blow that was meant for his head struck him between the shoulder blades. Bill dropped to his knees form the force of the blow, knowing he needed to get back to his feet or he was finished. He rolled to the side, a club digging into the ground where he had just been, then jumped to his feet to meet this new threat.

"David I'll venture." Bill smiled through the rain at the big man standing before him.

"Yeah, who's asking?" David replied, smirking as he wrung his club with his hands.

"None of your business." Bill said tightening his grip on his knife. "You'd better drop the club." He warned, trying to keep an eye on both men. He was beginning to wish he'd brought his gun with him. At that moment Bill saw the man on the ground reaching under his coat, he quickly brought the club down hard on the man's head.

Seeing Bill distracted David rushed at Bill, slamming the club down on his leg which buckled beneath him and he fell to the ground. Bill cried out, clutching his leg but at the same time lashing out with his knife, grazing the man's side. David stepped back holing his side in pain.

Bill tried to stand but his leg once again buckled beneath him, David ran at the injured man, raising his club and bringing it down with vicious power. Bill blocked the blow with the other club which he still held; his leg was in serious pain. David now knew to stay out of reach of Bill's knife and continued to swing the club at Bill who was managing to block the blows thus far but wouldn't be able to keep it up for long.

Bill knew he needed to get up and fight back. He managed to get to his feet, putting very little pressure on his right leg. He changed his hold on his knife to a throwing grip, shaking the water from his face he yelled for the man to drop his club.

"Drop it!" he warned, lifting his arm in preparation of the throw. "Drop it or I'll drop you!"

David lifted his hands as though about to comply but instead flung the club at the other man, striking Bill in the chest and face. Once again knocked off balance Bill hit the ground a moment before David leapt on top of him, grasping for the knife. Bill dropped his own club and repeatedly punched David in the face and side, finally managing to knock the man off before stabbing him in the leg. David cried out and tried to stem the flow of blood as Bill staggered to his feet.

He looked down at the two men o the ground, one unconscious the other crying in pain. Bill waited a moment until he'd caught his breath before slowly backing away from his two attackers. His leg ached badly but he needed to get away before the two composed themselves or someone else came along.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me; I am simply borrowing them for the time being and will put them back when I'm done.**

**Chapter2**:

After forty more minutes of limping through the rain and wind Bill finally arrived at the little town. The streets were deserted as he made his way to the nearest pub and hotel, he paused at the door to wipe the blood from his face, using the pouring rain, cleaned his knife before pocketing it and stepped into the warm dry pub. Inside half a dozen people sat about at several tables, few bothered to take notice of Bill as he headed to a table near the fire at the back. A barmaid was with him as soon as he sat down.

"What'll it be?" the woman asked.

"A plate of hot stew and a beer." Bill said, placing his hat on the table. "Do you have any rooms for the night?"

"Aye, will you be needing one?"

"Yea."

"I'll have one readied for you. Your dinner won't be long." She said as she headed to the kitchen.

Bill rubbed a hand across his weary eyes, he decided he wouldn't be scouting any job that night. He was tired, the weather was terrible, and his leg throbbed painfully. Perhaps he would forget the whole thing and try to catch a ride back to London in the morning. Already this simple job had become far too complicated. If the two men he had fought were from around the area, which was more than likely, he could be in for more trouble than it was worth if he stuck around. He was also a bit concerned that he had struck his first attacker too hard in the heat of the moment. Not that it would have been the first time he'd killed a man but the other man could pick him out as the killer. Bill made up his mind to leave first thing in the morning, he would have left straight away had his leg not been injured.

The woman returned with his dinner and beer moments later. She handed Bill a room key. "Number three." She said.

"Thanks." Bill said, he took a long drink of beer and tucked into his meal. As soon as he had finished he paid for his meal and room, then waited for the woman to leave, ashamed of his limp, and headed for the second floor and room three.

Once inside his room he locked and bolted the door, hen leaned his back against it as he did a quick survey of the room. There was a hearth with a fire burning in it to heat the room, an overstuffed chair next to a small table and what looked to Bill like a very comfortable bed. Resting next to the fire place Bill spotted a rack for drying clothing. He pulled it out and hung his wet clothing on it to dry before sliding under the covers of the warm bed. Switching off the lamp beside him, his head sunk into the pillows and he was soon fast asleep.

The next morning Bill awoke later than he would have on a usual morning. The sun had been up for hours by the time he threw back the covers revealing a knee which was stiff, swollen and purple. As much as it hurt he was certain it wasn't broken. He flexed it a several times before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and retrieving his now dry clothes from the rack by the fire. He sat back on the bed as he awkwardly pulled his trousers over his injured knee, then out on his shirt, vest and coat.

Once Bill was dressed he checked out the window to see if the rain had let up. The sun shone down intermittently between the many clouds that filled the sky, it looked as thought the rain had just recently stopped, though he didn't hold out much hope of it remaining that way. Bill decided he should head out before the rain did start again, hoping it wouldn't be too late to catch a ride back to London, not relishing the thought of a long walk on a bad leg.

He checked around the room to ensure he hadn't left anything behind, then unbolted the door and headed down to the pub. Not pausing to speak to a soul, he wordlessly handed the room key to the man at the bar and headed into the street. The housebreaker decided to take the main road out of town, not wanting a repeat of the previous day's events and knowing he would have a better chance of catching a cart heading to London.

The walk was a slow one for the road was wet and muddy; Bill had to make his way around the many puddles and ruts that covered the ground. It was nearly an hour before Bill saw anyone else on the road. An empty cart with a solitary man driving was rumbling up from behind, Bill stood to the side as the cart slowed and stopped next to him.

"Need a lift?" the man asked.

"Aye." Said Bill. "Are you heading to London?"

"I am. Climb in." He motioned to the empty cart.

"Thank you kindly." Bill said. It took him a bit longer than it normally would have but he managed to climb into the cart unassisted.

"No problem, no sense in leaving you to walk when I have no load anyhow." The man said. "You seem to be having a tough go of it besides."

Bill nodded "Hurt it yesterday walking in the blinding rain."

"You weren't the only one, though you were most likely the luckier." The man commented. "They found a man dead on the road yesterday, not this one mind you but one near here. There are always robbers on that road. I don't know why anyone uses it."

Bill looked down at his shoes, he realized that had been a possibility that that man had died, it didn't really bother him but it meant he wouldn't be back up that way for a while. He only hoped that the other robber, David, wouldn't be dumb enough to say anything to the police.

"Did they say how he died?" Bill asked, playing dumb.

"They say it was a botched robbery. The dead man was no stranger to the police; he and his brother were always in trouble. They probably just chose the wrong man to cross." The man answered. "But that's enough of this unpleasantness. What do you do for a living?"

"Carpenter." Bill answered easily. He actually did know a thing or two about the trade considering many of the tools were the same he used in his line of work.

The two men chatted for a while before falling into a comfortable silence. Bill sank down in the cart and watched the trees roll by, he was thankful that there were very few people on the road. Every passing person was just one more person was just one more to be suspicious of; he knew he wouldn't feel safe until he was back in London.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1 please**

**Chapter 3**

It was nearly night fall as the cart rolled onto the streets of London. Bill thanked the man and, climbing out of the cart, headed for Fagin's. It started to rain again but Bill felt more comfortable lost in the crowd of people than in the small town were he was easily discernable as a stranger. It wasn't long before he arrived at Fagin's. he limped up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Password?" a voice called out.

"Plummy and slam." Bill answered and a moment later the door opened and he stepped inside. He looked around for the old fence and found him sitting by the fire. "Fagin." He said Limping over to the man.

"Bill!" exclaimed the Jew looking up in surprise. He noticed the limp and the man's unexpected return. "What happened?"

"Not here." Bill said, looking around at the many children that scurried about the large, ill lit room, performing various tasks for the old man.

"Alright, alright my dear." Fagin stood and led them into an adjoining room. "What happened?"

Bill sat down heavily on one of several chairs that were scattered around the room, rubbing his knee. "These two idiots tried to rob me, on that side road, you know the one."

The fence nodded and Bill continued.

"I ended up killin' on of 'em, not on purpose mind you, but it was him or me. I stabbed the other in the leg, the one that nearly broke my knee. I left 'em both there. I could barely walk so I didn't scout the job but made my way back 'ere." He said.

Fagin stood shaking his head.

"They're a couple of thieves apparently so I doubt that the other one 'ill go to the beaks." He finished.

Fagin scratched his chin thoughtfully as he walked to a nearby cupboard and pulled out a bottle of rum and a glass. He then sat down next to the robber, placing the objects on the table that stood between them. "'Ere Bill." He said pushing the bottle and glass toward the tired man who received it gratefully.

Bill poured himself a generous amount of the amber liquid and drained it off, repeating the process twice more before Fagin placed a hand over the glass.

"Bill listen to me a moment."

Bill looked the old man in the eye. "What?"

"If those men were thieves than I'm sure there will be no one looking for you. They wouldn't risk being caught themselves." Fagin reasoned. "Besides they don't know who you are."

Bill sat up straighter. "It was raining heavily."

"Exactly, and you won't be going back there, right my dear?"

"I have no reason too." Bill replied, running a hand through his hair. "Except on your business."

"Any business there can wait until this dies down my dear." Fagin assured the man, he saw Bill staring at the floor. "What's wrong Bill?"

Bill continued to stare at the floor boards.

"Bill?"

"Hmm … oh, nuthin' Fagin. I better get home to Nance." The distracted man stood to leave but paused at the room door. "How 'bout some blunt for my trouble."

Fagin knew it wasn't a question, he dug into his pocket, putting on the usual 'poor me' show, before handing Bill several pounds. Bill pocketed the money and headed out through the main room and into the street, leaving behind a disappointed and confused Fagin.

Bill made his way to the apartment he shared with Nancy in Spitalfields. The street lamps lit the wet and muddy road that led Bill to the crowded and seedy area that was home. He made his way up to the apartment and unlocked the door, he pushed but it wouldn't open, Nancy had obviously bolted it.

"Eh Nance." He called through the door. "Let me in."

He waited a moment, hearing a chair scrape across the floor and the soft sound of the woman's footsteps approaching and the bolt being drawn back.

"Welcome back Bill." She said as she opened the door and let Bill inside. "You're a day early."

"Aye." Bill said, leaning in and kissing the girl.

As she turned to lock the door back up Bill quickly limped over to a chair hoping that Nancy wouldn't notice.

"Bill."

But she did.

"What happened this time?" she asked as she made her way over to him.

He sat down and stretched out his injured leg. "I hurt my knee." He said simply, not wanting to tell her what actually had happened. Nancy kneeled down in front of Bill and looked into his yes before quickly looking away.

"Who was it this time?" she asked standing and walking to the window, her back to the man.

"It couldn't be helped Nance." Bill said, leaning on the table and palming his forehead. "They tried to rob me."

"They! You killed more than one person?" Nancy exclaimed in horror, turning on the man.

"No! No!" Bill said, nearly exasperated. "It was one man, I didn't mean to. He was pulling a gun Nance. I just hit him once!"

Nancy turned back to the window shaking her head in disbelief.

"They would have killed me Nancy, would you rather that had happened?" Bill said grabbing a glass and smashing it against the wall.

Both Nancy and Bill were silent, each mulling over their own thoughts for several minutes before Nancy spoke.

"I'm sorry Bill." She said, she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I just worry about you … you don't want the traps after you … I don't know what I'd do without you" She wrapped her arms around the man's shoulders.

"I don't want ta talk about this anymore." Bill said, meaning the subject was closed for good. He already felt as though he had told her too much, never before had he ever felt the need to explain his actions to another but for some reason this was really weighing on him.

"Let me see your knee." Nancy said moving to kneel in front of Bill. She began rolling up his pant leg and when Bill didn't object she took that to mean he consented. His knee was as swollen and purple as it had been when he last checked that morning.

"Oh Bill." She sighed. "This must hurt terribly."

Bill didn't reply but when Nancy poked his knee he grimaced and swore. "It's sore alright!" he said angrily.

She stared at the banged up joint for a minute before rolling his pant leg back down. "I can't do anything for it Bill."

"I didn't expect you too." He replied.

She stood and went to the cupboard. "Are you hungry?"

Bill was about to answer in the negative but realized he hadn't eaten anything the entire day. "Yea." He was shocked at how preoccupied his mind had been. He watched as Nancy wandered through the small front room of their apartment gathering food and drink for him. She took a plate and ladle in hand as she went to the fireplace where a pot hung simmering over the flames of a small fire and scooped some beef stew onto the plate.

"Here you are." She said handing the plate to Bill prior to fetching a plate of bread and cheese and placing it on the table. She poured out two glasses of gin then, getting a plate of stew for herself, joined Bill at the table.

"Thanks Nance." Bill said through a mouth full of food.

Nancy smiled at the man in response. She could tell that the events of the past day were weighing heavily upon him, a fact that was very strange since Nancy had seen him after doing much worse things and he hadn't batted an eye. She knew better than to comment though.

After a meal eaten in virtual silence Bill announced he was heading to bed for the night. He stood and limped into their bedroom and, kicking off his boots, he flopped onto the mattress and fell asleep directly. Nancy closed the curtain that separated their bedroom from the rest of the apartment and busied herself with cleaning up after the meal. A soft knock at the door interrupted her work.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Fagin." Came the reply.

Nancy opened the door and let the old man enter. Fagin looked around for a sign of Bill and, seeing the curtain closed, inquired if the man was asleep.

"He is." Nancy answered closing the door. "Wot is it you want Fagin?"

"I'm a bit … are you sure he's asleep?" Fagin asked again.

Nancy pulled back the curtain revealing the sleeping form of the housebreaker sprawled across the bed.

Certain that Bill was indeed asleep Fagin ventured to continue. "He's actin' a bit strange don't ya think Nance?" Fagin asked, wringing his skinny hands together.

Nancy was a bit surprised with the question but had to agree. "He is."

"It's because of wot happened yesterday isn't it?" The Jew prodded.

"I believe so Fagin." Nancy replied. "He's never been bothered by this before."

"No he hasn't." Fagin agreed. "I just needed to be sure wot the problem was."

Nancy smiled at the old man, realizing what he was playing at. 'Ya thought he was mad at you, didn't cha?"

Fagin shrugged his shoulders. "I wasn't sure Nance, Bill's not a person I wish to have mad at me, though to be sure." He looked over at the sleeping man. "He'll get over this, my dear, don't worry." He turned and let himself out, stopping just outside the door. "I'll be keeping a watchful eye out for trouble and I'll let you know if anyone's onto Bill." And with that he left.

Nancy closed the door and bolted it. She finished her tidying and crawled into bed with Bill. He sighed in his sleep, rolling closer to the girl. Nancy smiled and let herself drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1 please**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Bill awoke to find Nancy draped across him, her hair splayed across his chest. He smiled despite himself as Nancy stirred and looked up at his face.

"Mornin'" she yawned, hugging his chest and stretching to kiss his stubbly chin.

"Morning Nance." He leaned down and kissed her lips.

The two lay there in each others arms for a while before Nancy got up to make some breakfast and Bill stoked the fire with the intent of warming the apartment and boiling some water for coffee. Once the fire was going and the pot of water hung over it, Bill sat back in a chair and rubbed his sore knee. Nancy placed a plate of cold meat and cheese on the table before frying some eggs. Soon the coffee and eggs were ready and the pair enjoyed a nice breakfast, the warm coffee was more than welcome on the cold morning. They chatted idly, discussing plans for the day, when there was a knock at the door.

"Who's there?" Bill called from his seat at the table.

"Only me Bill." Answered Fagin.

"What does he want?" Bill mumbled to Nancy as he made his way to the door and let the man in.

The old man entered with a large smile on his face, waving a newspaper in his hand, laughing merrily. Bill slammed the door, annoyed by the man's odd behaviour.

"Wot are you on about?" He demanded.

"Look Bill, look!" Fagin spread the newspaper across the table; Bill leaned over and read where Fagin's trembling finger was pointing.

"Wot's this about?" he asked.

"It's about those men you beat up." Fagin said.

"Wot about them?"

"No one died Bill! They only caught the one man because he was still unconscious when the magistrates came by. The other got off. You didn't kill anyone." Fagin laughed.

Nancy smiled from ear to ear at the news and Bill looked visibly relieved but said nothing.

"This is good Bill." Nancy said happily.

"Yea." Was the man's only reply.

Fagin stood there nodding at the housebreaker, pleased that the man seemed to be himself again, now that the weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"If the man was caught is there any danger of him peaching on Bill?" Nancy asked.

"Perhaps, but he doesn't know who Bill is… he may say Bill was the one that robbed them." Fagin though out loud.

Bill shook his head. "The man that gave me a lift back said the two were no stagers to the beaks, they won't put much stock in anythin' he would have to say." Bill reasoned.

"I'm sure there's nothing more to worry about." Fagin said. "I'll leave this paper with you." The fence said as he showed himself out.

Bill sat down and stared at the paper, relieved on one level but still worried on another.

"You alright Bill?" Nancy asked, laying a hand on the man's forearm.

"Fine Nance." He seemed closed off again.

"Alright then." Said the girl throwing her hands up in defeat. She took her bonnet and coat off the wall hooks and was halfway out the door before Bill took noticed.

"Where you off to?" He asked.

"Out for a walk, meet up with Bet maybe. I dunno." She said.

"I'll come with you." Said Bill, quickly pulling on his coat, he looked around for his hat a moment before he realized that he must have left it in the pub up in Shefferington the other day.

"You left it in that town, eh Bill?" Nancy asked.

"Damme!" Bill yelled, striking the table with his fist.

"Calm down Bill, it's not a big deal. We'll just pick you up a new one today, alright?"

Once Bill had calmed down sufficiently enough and convinced it was not a big deal to have forgotten his hat at the pub, he and Nancy made their way down to the busy market place to "pick up" a new hat for Bill and a few other essentials.

At that very moment back in Shefferington David, one of the men who had tried to rob Bill, was walking into the very pub where Bill had left his hat. Walking wasn't really the best word to describe his movements, more like limping rather, due to the stab wound in his leg. The injury had been attended to but now, knowing the beaks were looking for him, he headed to a little pub to avoid unwanted attention.

Siding up to the bar David ordered a beer and prepared to settle in for sometime until he noticed a familiar looking object sitting on the end of the counter. It was a hat and normally David wouldn't have looked twice but he recognized the tattered shape and especially the blood and mud stains. When the barmaid returned with his beer he inquired as to whom the hat belonged to.

"Oh, a man who rented a room here the other night left it behind." She answered casually.

"A big man with a black beard?" David asked.

"Aye." Said the girl. "And he walked with a limp."

Upon hearing this, a man sitting two stools down, turned and joined the conversation.

"I gave that man a lift into London yesterday. I doubt he'll be back for it." The man said. It was the cart driver.

David took a moment to process all he'd heard. "He's a friend of mine," he said turning to the man beside him, having decided on a course of action "can you tell me where in London he is? So I can return his hat to him."

"I can do better than that,' the man replied, taking a swig of his drink "I'm heading that way tomorrow. I'll let you off where I let him off."

"Terrific!" David exclaimed. That time tomorrow he hoped to be giving Bill more than just his hat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1 please**

**Chapter 5**

Back in London Bill and Nancy sat at a table in the Three Cripples sharing a drink with Bet and Toby. The pub was crowded, loud music and raised voices filled the air, to say nothing of the smell of stale beer, sweat and other 'pleasant' odours.

"I got a line on a job Bill." Toby said quietly, leaning across the table, smiling.

"Yeah?" Bill said.

"It's a good one Bill and it's in the city too, it can all be done in a matter of minutes." He went on. "No traveling and ducking in an' out of old farmhouses and wot not."  
"It's not a put-up then is it?" Bill asked.

"Naw. The gent that lives there is goin' away on business for a week or more an' the house'll be empty. It's chalk full of silver and gold."

"When's 'e leave?" Bill asked, refilling his glass.

"Tomorrow, so we can go in tomorrow night." Toby grinned.

"Alright then." Said Bill. He raised his glass which Toby then struck with his own. Nancy and Bet looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "The two of you couldn't find honest work, could ya?"

Bill glared at Nancy, warning her to keep her comments to herself.

"She's only kidding Bill." Toby said trying to distract the man, not wanting to see Nancy hurt. "This'll be a good 'un. You'll see."

Bill turned his attention to Toby and the two began discussing their plans for the crack while Nancy and Bet slipped off, not really wanting to know what the men's plans entailed.

"Bill's actin' a bit off today." Bet noted, looking at the man from across the pub.

"Yeah, he had a rough time up country the other day." Nancy said.

"Fagin said as much."

"He told you?" Nancy asked in surprised.

"Not directly, I 'eard him tell Toby." Bet answered, twirling a loose curl in her fingers.

"Well, did he tell anyone else?"

"Naw. He told Toby to keep quiet about it. He just wanted to let 'im know incase Bill was actin' weird on a job." Bet said.

Nancy leaned her head on her hand. "It's dangerous for too many people ta know about this sort o' thing."

"He giving you a hard time?" Bet asked.

"No more than usual." Nancy said with a shake of her head. "No more than usual."

It was well after midnight by the time Bill and Nancy got home.

"Fagin told Toby about the business in Shefferington, Bill." Nancy said, once they were inside.

"He would." Bill sighed. He was drunk, tired, and past the point of anger for a rare moment. He staggered over to the bed and collapsed on it, asleep the moment his head hit the mattress.

Nancy couldn't help but smile as she made her way over to the sleeping man. She pulled off his boots and hauled him all the way onto the bed, tucking him under the covers and placing a pillow beneath his head. She hung up his coat and new hat, which he had already managed crush when he passed out upon their arrival home. Bill groaned in his sleep.

"Nancy." He mumbled something incoherent, rolling over and reaching for her missing form.

"I'm comin' Bill." Nancy called to the man. She quickly threw some coal on the fire and crawled in to the waiting arms of the housebreaker.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David met the cart driver the following morning, just as the first rays of sunlight were making their way over the tree tops, and they began the long bumpy trip into London. The man sat in the back of the cart, just as Bill had several days earlier, absent mindedly fingering the stitches beneath his pant leg. He soon occupied his thoughts with debating just what he would do when he found the man who sent his brother to jail, and most likely to be hung. The only thing he had decided on thus far was that it would not be pleasant.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow." Bill's mind was jolted into wakefulness by a sharp pain shooting up his leg.

"I'm sorry Bill." Nancy said, she had accidentally kicked the man while rolling over. "Are you alright?" She asked, laying a caring hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off and rolled away from her, burying his face in the pillows, half-heartedly cursing her overly large feet in jest.

"Now you just leave my feet out of this Bill or they'll be kickin' ya elsewhere." Nancy laughed, she poked at him playfully.

"There any food?" Bill asked drowsily, scratching his head and stretching out amoungst the tangled sheets.

"Are you actually hungry?" Nancy asked. "After all you'd had to drink last night I would 'ave thought the last thing on yer mind would be food this morning."

"And I thought ya knew me better than that Nance." Bill replied pushing her off the bed, smiling at the sound of her laughter. "Get busy."

Nancy stood and straightened her night shirt before going about preparing the morning meal. As she did she caught a glimpse of her reflection in a glass and went about straightening her hair. Bill rolled over in time to catch the last of these ministrations and smiled to himself, admiring how beautiful the young woman was. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind one ear and then continued on with getting breakfast ready. As she set the table for two she paused to push back the shabby curtain that covered the little window and the sunlight that streamed in caused her reddish blonde hair to glow in the most breathtaking manner. Bill pushed himself out of bed and walked silently up behind Nancy and grabbed her by the waist, kissing her neck.

"Oh Bill, your beard is tickling me." She laughed, pulling away slightly.

Bill laughed roughly and pulled her back against him, rubbing his beard of a weeks growth against her pale cheek. She slapped his chest before he captured her lips with his. They stayed that way for a wonderful moment before Bill broke it off. "What's for breakfast?"


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is dedicated to Jewell, without whom there may have never been another chapter! Thanks to her and all the other reviewers! Hope you enjoy this and there is more to come.

**Chapter 6**

Not long after they had finished their morning meal and Nancy had cleared away the breakfast things, Bill stood and began to gather the tools he would need for the job he had planned that night with Toby. Nance watched as he loaded the lining of his great coat with jemmies and an assortment of other tools of his trade.

"Are you leavin' soon then?" Nancy asked, sitting down at the room's lone table once she had finished what little cleaning there was for her to do.

Bill grunted in assent as he continued with his preparations for the crack, now clearly in work mode.

Nancy sat in silence, knowing not to bother the man with unneeded questions when he was in this mood. She watched for several more minutes until Bill rose to stand unsteadily on his bad leg while he pulled on his great coat.

"Is your leg still hurtin' that bad, Bill?"

Bill ignored the question as he pulled his jacket closed and headed for the door. Seeing that he was indeed leaving Nancy rushed to the bed to collect the new hat, he had left behind in his haste to leave, and called after him. "Bill! Don't forget yer hat."

Bill had already had his hand on the door knob when he turned and accepted the proffered hat from the girl's hands. He in it's rumpled form before turning a questioning eye to Nancy.

"You fell asleep on it last night." She said. She expected an angry outburst to follow but was relieved when the man simply shrugged and tossed it on the table.

"Straighten it out, will ya." He said placing a kiss on the girl's surprised lips. "And don't wait up." He added, knowing full well she would anyhow, before he threw here a lop-sided grin and closed the door behind him.

As Bill made his way through the crowded streets he was thankful that the weather was in fact quite cool, the brightness of the sun having previously convinced him otherwise. If that had been the case he would have stood out quite a bit in his heavy great coat, awarding him with unwanted attention from the beaks. As it was he was still on the look out for them, he was a familiar face to the London police and took great precautions to avoid them no matter the situation.

He easily blended in with the bustling crowds, weaving through the carts and shop displays, eyeing the ample of opportunities that lay around him with the practiced ease of a career criminal. He managed to hold himself in check however, not wanting to risk drawing unsolicited attention on the day of what promised to be a very profitable venture.

It wasn't long before Bill found himself climbing the steps to Toby's flat in a less than desirable neighbourhood. He knocked heavily on the worn wooden door and didn't have to wait long before he heard a man's voice call out.

"Who's there?"

"S'Bill." He growled. "Lemme in." He heard Toby grumble something he couldn't quite decipher as a chain and bolt were released prior to the door being wretched open and Bill strode across the threshold.

"Mornin', Bill. How are ya?" Toby greeted in his usual cheerful manner.

"Fine." Bill replied. He looked Toby up and down, noting the man was only wearing his night shirt. He understood fully, however when his gaze traveled past the man's shoulder and he saw Bet sprawled across the room's loan bed. "No need to ask how yer doin', I'd wager." He grinned at his friend.

"Yea, well…" Toby shrugged.

"Well make 'er scarce. We need ta go over the plan fer tonight's crack."

"I know Bill, I know. But who am I to turn a lady out before it's absolutely necessary." Toby laughed as he made his way across the messy apartment to where the woman lay before rousing her with a gentle shake. "Eh, Bet. Nance needs some company today."

Bet moaned and pulled the covers over her head in a playful manner.

"You'd best be movin' or I'll set Bill on ya." Toby warned in an amused voice.

Bet threw off the blankets and looked up in dismay. Catching Bill's glare she jumped up and hastily threw on her cloak and searched for her boots.

"Mornin', Bill. How's the leg today?" The woman asked as she struggled with a particularly stubborn knot in her boot lace.

"Fine, Bet. Nance'll be waitin' at the flat fer ya." He took the boot from the woman and, with a few tugs from his steel trap fingers, he had the knot undone and handed the boot back to the anxious woman who laughed nervously as she accepted it.

"Thanks." Bet quickly tugged on the boot and hopped on one foot towards the door, stealing a kiss from Toby on the way. She saw the two men sit down at the table to go over their plans as she was pulling the door shut behind her and headed down to the busy street.

Bet was in no hurry to get to Nancy's, she took her time, taking in the sights of the busy market streets. She was so distracted by her perusal of the market that she walked straight into a man as he was climbing out of the back of a cart.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Bet cried as she straightened her cloak and backed away from the man.

"It's quite alright." The man replied. "I'm sure it was my fault." He said, brushing the dirt from his clothes that had accumulated there during his travels.

"No, it was my fault." Bet insisted. She patted the man's coat seemingly helping him beat the dust off but in actuality searching for his wallet.

"Perhaps you can help me." The man said, oblivious to her hand dipping under his coat. "I'm looking for a friend of mine; I believe he lives around here. Bill Sikes?"

Bet let the wallet slip back into the man's pocket at the mention of the housebreaker's name. "You're a friend of Bill's?" She asked, taking a step back.

"Yea." He eyed her cautiously. "Do you know him?"

"I do."

"Well, can you tell me where I can find him?" The man asked, smiling at her disarmingly.

This time Bet regarded him cautiously, unsure as to whether or not she could trust the man, but was eventually swayed by his kind face. "He's busy at the moment but you'll most likely find him at the Three Cripples come night fall."

The man's face lit up at the news and he inclined his head in a gallant gesture toward Bet. "Thank you, Miss. Forgive me for not doing so earlier but my I inquire as to your name?"

Bet was impressed with the man's manners. It reminded her of when Toby dressed a flash and acted high class in order to get information on a plant. "Betsy."

"Well, Miss Betsy, may I treat you to a meal in way of thanks?" The man asked offering his arm to the woman.

Bet smiled and looked around before taking the man's arm. "Will ya tell me yer name first?"

The man appeared to pause a moment before replying. "Stephen."

"Just a meal then, Stephan?"

Stephen laughed as they began to walk towards the nearest tavern. "And a drink?"

Bet nodded. "That sounds more like it."

As they walked Bet noticed Stephen had a slight limp in his step. "Are you alright? Yer limping."

The man shrugged as he looked down at the offending limb. "It's just stiff from the cart ride."

"Sir!"

Stephen and Bet looked back down the street to see the cart driver beckoning.

"Excuse me a moment." Stephen said over his shoulder as he walked back through the crowd to meet the man.

"You've forgotten your friend's hat." The cart driver said, handing the item to Stephen and leaning against his cart.

"Thank you." Stephen replied. "And thanks for the lift." As he turned and left the man was thankful that the bold black letters that spelled out Shefferington across the side of the cart had been had been missed by Bet. He was also thankful that he had managed to find out the name of the man he was searching for when the cart driver had stopped at a public house on the outskirts of London. A quick description of the man with the black bead and violent temper had revealed that he was very well known by the men that frequented the establishment.

"Not a problem, I hope you can find your friend." The cart driver called as the other man made his way back into the crowd.

"I already have." Stephen said. He checked to make sure he was out of sight of the cart driver and tossed the hat to a couple of children playing near an alleyway before making his way back to Betsy. "I already have."

TBC

Please leave a review!


End file.
